


The Reveal

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Two Soulmates and a Baby [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: It's been over a month since they met. Oliver is ready to tell Felicity who he is.





	The Reveal

Oliver kept visiting Felicity every night, after his patrols. They would usually catch a movie and more often than not, he would cook for her, too. Felicity for her part, could not get over the fact that the big bad vigilante was such an amazing cook.

After barely a month, Oliver couldn’t imagine his nights without seeing her. they had developed a deep relationship, not physical yet. They had some heart to heart conversations, as well. She told him about her insecurities and her fears and he told her about the pressure to be the perfect little heir to his father’s legacy and how he didn’t want to disappoint his family, but her in particular.

One evening, just over a month after the night they first met, Oliver asked John to do patrols. He had made a decision and he wanted to go to Felicity’s earlier. He was dressed casually and wore a hoodie that still covered his face.

He entered from her bedroom window, as per usual, and secured it behind him. He exited the room and took in the quiet apartment. “Felicity?” he called.

“In the bathroom, one moment!” she called back. He heard her washing her hands and a second later, she appeared in the hallway. “Hey, you’re early today. Everything alright?” she beamed upon seeing him.

“Yes, my partner is doing patrols today, so I thought I’d come over earlier and see my favorite girl and her little monkey.” He said approaching her and kissed her forehead, when he was close enough.

“We’re both good. Little monkey has been behaving today, thank god.” She smiled down at her belly. “Hey, I just noticed, no leather today?”

“Well, I could and change if you really want to.” He teased.

“No, no. no need, you are already here, and I’m guessing that jeans beat leather in the comfort department. Plus, I made chicken salad, all by myself!”

“Without burning anything?” he mocked playfully.

“Not a thing.” She said proudly.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” He chuckled.

“Me, too! So, what do you want to see today?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, before the movie.” He said a little nervously.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, feeling his nervousness.

“Yes, don’t worry. I just- I want you to know who I am.” he said.

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m fine if you need more time. Really, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“No, I’m ready. I want you to know, Felicity. You deserve to know, and I want to tell you.” he said sincerely.

“Okay, then.” She told him warmly. She was dying to know who he is. His name.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hands to the hood and he pulled it down.

Felicity gasped. “Wow, you’re Oliver Queen,” she realized. “I knew there was more to you than what the tabloids showed.”

“You’d be the first.” He said.

“Oh my god, you’re my boss’ boss’ boss’ boss!” she exclaimed.

“Technically, that’s Walter, but yes.” He chuckled.

“Thank you for trusting me with your secret.” She said sincerely.

“Felicity, there is no one I trust more than I trust you.”

Instead of answering, Felicity pulled him – with surprising force- in to a big hug. “Are you okay?” he asked, feeling the whirlwind of her emotions through their bond.

“Yes, sorry. Hormones.” She said and pulled back after a minute. “I suppose that I should stop calling you Mr. Leather Pants, huh?”

“It’d be a good idea I think.” He chuckled. “So, I was told something about a chicken salad.”

“Right prepare to be amazed! I think I did an excellent job.” She said proudly.

Indeed, it was a very good salad and Oliver was truly impressed, considering that Felicity could burn water in the kitchen. After they had eaten, they watched the last Harry Potter movie, which had Felicity in tears, by the end of it.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah, Oliver?” she tried to use his name as much as she could ever since he pulled the hood down.

“Would you mind if I told my sister about our bond? Just my sister.”

“No, of course not.”

“Thank you. I just … she has changed so much since before the Gambit and I’ve been trying to keep up, but I am doing a terrible job, it has put a terrible strain on our relationship, but I really want to share this with her” he rubbed circles on her back, while talking.

“Did you do something just the two of you before the island?”

“Yes, I used to take her to the park for ice cream, or the zoo.” He remembered fondly.

“Maybe you should do just that. A brother/sister date sounds amazing to me.”

“I- Yes, that’s exactly what I am going to do. I’m taking her tomorrow morning.” He smiled.

“Go see the giraffes, too. They are so cool!” Felicity beamed at him.

“Yes ma’am.” he laughed, “And I will take you, too, when you feel up to it.” He promised.

“That’d be awesome, but it while be after the baby is born. I tire easily nowadays.” She sighed, rubbing her stomach.

“Whenever you want.” He said. “I’ll buy you ice cream, too.”

“Best. Soulmate. Ever.”


End file.
